This invention is an improvement over my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,029 issued May 10, 1977, and entitled "Distance Indicating Mirror Device". My prior patent discloses a back-lighted horizontal line on a vehicle mirror to serve as a safe distance indicator for changing lanes after passing a vehicle. When the image of a just passed vehicle appears above the lighted line, this is an indication that the passing vehicle which carries such mirror is a safe distance in front of a just passed vehicle to change into the lane in front of the passed vehicle.
While the mirror device in my prior patent works well, this invention simplifies the prior invention by eliminating the need for light bulbs, light sockets and electrical wiring within the mirror housing.
In order for the horizontal distance indicator line to be useful at all times it must be readily visible both in day and night driving conditions.
By providing a light reflective line of contrasting color to the image reflecting surface of the mirror, the line is visible as night due to the light reflected from the headlights of a just passed vehicle and it is visible in the daylight due to the contrasting color of the line.